D
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 37. Synopsis Cynthia encounters the trio, and is amazed that they saved the lake guardians. With nothing else left, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum accompany Cynthia to Mt. Coronet. There, the Gym Leaders assemble to fight Team Galactic commanders, who protect Cyrus, who has summoned the Legendary Pokémon. Chapter Plot Cynthia walks around Team Galactic's headquarters with Garchomp, and encounters the trio: Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. She becomes surprised, and wakes them up from unconsciousness. The trio is surprised to see Cynthia, too, and explain they came to rescue the lake guardians, a quest which they completed successfully. Cynthia is astounded that the trio rescued Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie from Team Galactic. Diamond confirms this, but they lost Pokédexes as a result, since it was the only way to bait the enemy, so they could release the lake guardians. Cynthia notes the children mustered a lot of courage to give up those devices, which brought people and Pokémon together. The trio fainted after seeing a flash of light from the lake guardians. Nevertheless, Cynthia applauds them for such bravery to stand up to Team Galactic. Cynthia adds that she heard their battle at Celestic Town from Granny, and hoped they would meet each other again, and believes this to be destiny. The trio realizes they forgot how much they missed each other, in the heat of battle, and they fist-bump each other. However, they fall down, as they feel relieved and hungry at the same time. Pearl notices Cynthia's face is scratched up, and she explains she just fought Team Galactic's boss, Cyrus, much to the trio's shock. They come to the giant hole in the wall, to which Pearl asks Cynthia who she really is. Cynthia reminds them about their training at Eterna City, next to the spiky building. She explains that building was also a Team Galactic base, in which a man was captured: the owner of the bike shop, Rad Rickshaw. She explains that she was following Cyrus, who is a dangerous man. In fact, despite the lake guardians rescued, the enemy's plot isn't stopped yet. Cynthia tells that Cyrus went to Mt. Coronet; she checked the building, which is empty, and all the grunts that fought the Unown had left. With nothing else left to do, Cynthia has them go to the Spear Pillar. Like the last time, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum ride Garchomp, while Cynthia cycles on her bike. Platinum comments they are going to their original destination, Mt. Coronet. Pearl calls it destiny, while Diamond reminds they set their journey together for a purpose. While they are flying, Platinum explains she caught a Pokémon at Snowpoint City's Gym, after her Gym Battle against Candice, and wants to give it to Diamond. She admits the Pokémon makes her think of Diamond, who goes to nickname it. Pearl sees that Platinum also fought at Snowpoint City, to which Platinum adds that she faced the Sunyshore City's Gym Leader as well, and shows all of her badges. Diamond and Platinum applaud her, amazed that she obtained all eight badges. Platinum thanks her, but apologizes to Pearl, since she didn't catch any Pokémon for him. Pearl explains he already has six Pokémon at hand, and is still happy that Platinum matured enough to face the Gym Leaders on her own. Diamond thanks Platinum, who is pleased that the boys are happy. Suddenly, Platinum gets surprised, at what she sees in her bag. Pearl points out they are getting close to Mt. Coronet. Cynthia braces them, as they go inside the cave. At the Spear Pillar, Cyrus calls upon Dialga, whose heartbeat is the flow of time itself, and Palkia, whose breath condenses into space. He has them reawakened, to fulfill his wish. The two Legendary Pokémon open their eyes, to which Cyrus is happy that the two rivals have arrived at the summit Sinnoh. The Pokémon's cries cause tremors, surprising the three Gym Leaders. Mars notes that the ritual has been completed, and Saturn claims there's nothing here left for the Gym Leaders to do. The Gym Leaders are frustrated, while Mars claims their plans came to an unstoppable stage. Roark, Gardenia and Fantina dispatch their Pokémon, as they, nevertheless, will protect Sinnoh. Saturn's Octillery fires an attack, as Saturn claims three people can't do anything to the top commanders of Team Galactic. A man yells there's more people: Crasher Wake and Floatzel appear, and the latter stops Octillery's attack. Candice and Maylene jump in, too, which annoys Saturn and Mars. The six Gym Leaders announce their names and titles: Roark, Fantina, Gardenia, Candice, Maylene and Crasher Wake - all of them being Sinnoh's Gym Leaders. Saturn is angry, since they will always win, no matter how many people face them. Jupiter stops Saturn, since she's more interested in how they are even coming here. She reminds they placed many grunts at the foothold of the mountain, yet none of them report any enemies. They look below, and are shocked to see Byron, who announces they came from underground. Byron states that he, his son and his father - the Underground Man - are a family of digging experts. In fact, they observed Team Galactic's plans, and made an underground network of tunnels, which leads to Mt. Coronet itself. It was only a matter of time to get here with the help of Underground Man's Dugtrio. Byron rallies the Gym Leaders to fight, while Roark tells others they need to break through the three Team Galactic commanders, while his father is continuing digging the tunnels. The Gym Leaders start fighting, to which Saturn, Mars and Jupiter tell they need to take two Gym Leaders each. Mars has her Zubat, Bronzor and Purugly fight Gardenia's Cherubi and Crasher Wake's Floatzel and Quagsire. Saturn's Octillery, Abra and Croagunk battles Roark's Onix and Rampardos, as well as Fantina's Duskull and Mismagius. Finally, Jupiter's Tangrowth, Gastrodon and Sableye battle Candice's Froslass and Abomasnow, as well as Maylene's Riolu and Meditite. Purugly attacks Cherubi, scratching it, and as it goes for another attack, Cherubi digs. It lands on Byron's shovel, who sprays a potion to heal it. Cherubi comes out and continues fighting, which pleases Byron that they can use this strategy. However, he is worried about Dialga and Palkia. Debuts Character *Underground Man Pokémon *Mamoswine (Diamond's) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 37 chapters